


Happily Forever After

by FallingArtist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Human to Vampire Lena, Human!Lena, Love, No Angst, Romance, SuperCorp, Supercorp kids, Vampire AU, Vampire Turning, Vampire!Alex, Vampire!Kara, Vampire!Lena, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist
Summary: Vampire AU.Lena thinks back to how it all came to be.Transformation included.also...Supercorp kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: " supergirl Kara as a vampire and Lena as a human, Lena ask supergirl to turn her into a vampire so they can be together forever. Please include Kara teaching Lena to feed on people and the transformation"
> 
> These vampires are not very traditional. But, hey!, Kara is an alien vampire so...  
> Also, Canon Divergence: Lena is 22 and Kara 24 when they meet, then Kara stops ageing and is stuck in her 27/30 y.o. body (you decide).  
> Nothing about the transformation is well thought on a scientific base. What the hell, we’re talking vampire and I’m writing fantasy at this point, not Syfy. 
> 
> The story is told through Lena's flashback, it just wanted to be told like that, I had no saying in it. 
> 
> {Side Note: I don't mention anything about Maggie, you can believe what you want. Did Alex turn her? It's up to you.}
> 
> Treat for y'all: Supercorp kids. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Happily Forever After**

 

Lena watches as the child jumps excitedly in Kara’s arms and locks her own shorter arms around the blonde’s neck. She watches as Kara turns to her and gives her a huge grin, competing with the child’s one. She reaches out and takes Kara’s free hand in her own, offering a soft smile at her beaming woman.

As she watches Kara and the child, she thinks back to how it all started.

 

_Lena first met Kara for an interview she promised Cat Grant she would release to her “most promising reporter”, as Cat had introduced her. It was incredibly easy to bond with Kara, who only saw her as Lena and never as just another Luthor. It was just as easy to fall in love with the walking ray of sunshine. It also wasn’t hard to figure out the blue-eyed beauty was the city’s hero, all proud and fierce in her suit, all kind and determined behind the glasses._

_Nobody knew the secret behind Supergirl’s powers, some guessed she was an alien, some said she was a miracle, none of them ever got close to understanding her true nature. Lena found out from Kara herself._

_When Kara finally came out to Lena as Supergirl – she was all nervous and cute and Lena couldn’t help but laugh to her face when she told her she already knew – she also told Lena the secret nobody knew but her sister and her adoptive parents._

_Kara Danvers aka Supergirl is a vampire, and that’s the reason behind superstrength, superspeed and elevated senses._

_She also told Lena that her sister, Alex, is a vampire too. She looked ashamed and sad while she explained to Lena that she had been the one to turn Alex when they were both teenage girls. They were no older than fifteen when some hunter who was looking for Kara found her while she was playing on the beach with her sister. Alex threw herself in front of one of the very few things that could kill Kara and didn’t get up after Kara managed to get rid of the hunter. Kara panicked as she watched her sister bleed out on the sand. She was no doctor and their parents were too far away to get there in time, there was nothing to be done, except that Kara knew she could save her. One bite releasing the right poison and Alex would be safe forever. Kara didn’t want that for her sister, of course she didn’t, but fifteen year old Kara also didn’t see her own nature as a curse, she was born that way and there was nothing bad about it in her eyes. So she turned her sister to avoid her death. She knew their parents wouldn’t have wanted that, but Alex never showed anything else than gratefulness. Fifteen year old Alex even told her that it was okay, because she would have asked Kara to turn her anyway sooner or later._

 

_When Kara first fed on her – it took Lena a long time to convince her girlfriend that it was okay – Lena felt high, as if drunk – but with no killer hangover later. She loved it, and Kara seemed inebriated by the taste._

 

_At the very beginning of their relationship, Kara might have looked slightly older than Lena, but soon the situation was reversed as Lena kept ageing while Kara couldn’t. Lena waited seven years before asking Kara to turn her and it took Kara another seven to give in._

_A part of her really didn’t want to turn Lena – on Earth, surrounded by very mortal people, immortality had started to seem like a curse and Kara didn’t want Lena to go through watching all her friends die. Lena told her that she basically only had friends thanks to Kara and if Kara had to go through losing them, Lena wanted to be by her side._

_The other part of her could imagine nothing better than spending eternity with the two women she loved the most in the entire universe._

 

_The transformation was not as painful as the books Lena read as a teenager claimed, it was surely weird and definitely not comfortable. Lena was in a state of emotional and physical distress for the whole time, trying to adjust to every change, Kara constantly at her side to help her._

_The first day her heart stopped, it did so very slowly and Kara memorised every last heartbeat. During the night she could feel it hurting, not too painful, but bothering enough that Lena didn’t get any sleep. On the second day it resumed beating starting a completely different rhythm, incredibly fast and strong, Lena feared it might burst out of her chest. Alex explained that a faster heartbeat permitted her body to have enhanced abilities._

_Then it was her skin’s turn, that was probably the worst part, Lena felt like a child with chickenpox, her whole skin hitched and she couldn’t scratch it, according to Alex. By the end of the third day her skin was way more resistant than before and it healed more quickly._

_On the fourth day Lena was startled by her own speed. She wasn’t quite as fast as Kara, but her reflexes were not human any more and her movements were fast enough for her eyes to have trouble catching them._

_The sight came next. That was somehow painful, but Kara helped with some cool wet cloths, Lena kept her eyes closed the whole day. They burned and it only got worse when she tried to open them, they were red and when Lena instinctively touched them she almost cried out in pain. But the next day the world appeared different, better detailed, the colours were more complex and vivid. Everything was clearer and Lena was mesmerized… until her ears started to hurt._

_Her eardrums felt like they were going to break, her ears bled more than once that day and Lena felt miserable. The next day she could hear the scratch of Kara’s pen coming from the other room, she could perfectly make out the words of people in the streets under her closed window and hear the rustle of the leaves on the trees in the park on the other side of the street._

_It took more than a week for the transformation to be complete and Lena was constantly startled by her new abilities._

_Afterwards she was surprised – and maybe a little disappointed – to find out her new abilities didn’t quite match Kara’s powers. Alex explained to her that although the poison worked on everyone with a constitution similar to Kara’s kind, Kara’s powers didn’t only come from her nature. On Krypton Kara had the same abilities Lena just achieved, but the different conditions on Earth enhanced them even more, so much that they were considered powers. Lena and Alex didn’t get those because, having lived on Earth their whole life and having became vampires on Earth, they’re bodies didn’t need to adapt to the yellow sun._

 

_Kara then taught Lena how to feed without killing, Alex explained her that the DEO had volunteers who donated their blood so she wouldn’t need to feed off people except in emergency situations._

 

 

 

The little boy extends his arms toward Lena and the woman picks him up with a radiant smile, thoughts of the past leaving her mind as her beautiful present stood before her eyes.

 

“Come on kids, your aunties can’t wait to meet you”

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, leave a comment if you liked it!  
> This was my first vampire AU (Carmilla doesn't count as that's not AU), so I probably didn't do too good but I'm sure you'll forgive me since I gave you not one but TWO Supercorp kids :P  
> Yes, I wrote "aunties" at the end... one aunt is Alex, aaand the other one? Is it Maggie? Is it another girl Alex fell in love with after Maggie? Again, up to you! Just wanted to let you know that our pretty, gay redhead is not lonely. 
> 
> Also, this was the last one of the fanfics I had ready to publish. I already have new prompts to work on, but it'll take time 'cause I am SO VERY BUSY. I'll update you guys on Tumblr, as always! 
> 
> You can send me prompts (please, no AUs) on Tumblr here: justawordunsaid.tumblr.com or here where I post all my stories: myfallingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> I don't own the characters.  
> English is my second language, so I'm sorry if it's not perfect.


End file.
